ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption
This movie is Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus. Ultraman One and the other related characters are Zhu Huong Ng's creations. Thank you for your cooperation. * Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. This is the second last movie of Ultraman One by Zhu Huong Ng.This movie features the battle between Ultraman Virus and Ultraman One. Places/Locations * Land Of Light(One's Universe) * Planet Earth * Undersea City Ruins:Main climatic battle. * Japan,the country. Characters Ultras * Ultraman One:As Wisdom Form,Normal Form,Agile Form,Blaze Form and One Dark. * Ultraman Xena * Ultraman Giga * Ultraman Zero * Ultrawoman Zeth * Ultrawoman Lila:As Corrupted Lila. * All Ultra Brothers except for Taro. * Ultraman King The Dark Side * Dark Matter * Ultraman Virus **Normal **Fusion Virus **Blank * Ultraman Belial(cameo) * EX-Alien Guts * Slivergon * Alien Temperor * Alien Nackle * King Joe as Black and Scarlet * Birdon as EX Beast * Gan Q as EX Beast Prologue In deep reachest of space, far away from Earth or the Land of Light, a death star is reaching the end of its life cycle and an explosion occurs. The deathstar becomes a supernova, engulfing all the planets nearby to the star. The explosions also sends many asteroid and comets flying and drifting around space, colliding with countless moons and planets in that particular galaxy. The resultant explosion was eventually loud enough to be heard by people of Earth as they investigate and found out what has happened by the scientists on the Earth. Reaching to the Earth was an asteroid, it was the great evil Ultraman, Ultraman Virus and his surbodinates, The Dark Matter, Birdon, Gan Q, Alien Guts, Alien Temporer, King Joe variants and Alien Nackle, they have come to terrorize the Earth again! "You guys go to Earth and to Atlantis, set up my foetress there, I will be there shortly." said Virus. "Virus-sama, where are you going to?" said The Dark Matter. "Personally issues." said Virus. The Dark Matter then took command of Virus army, ordering them to go to Earth, they landed on Atlantis. Using the broken undersea ruins and buildings, they repaired the place a little, setting up a throne and a labratory for their respected master, Ultraman Virus. Virus noticed his army's doing and begin laughing manically in space. Virus flew into space and further away from the Earth..... What is his scheme? Virus comes from an unknown place, no one had know or seen Virus be, even the Ultras from King Temple and even the Land of Light. No humans had ever seem him as well, he thought to himself. Virus origins has yet to be revealed, he had shown no traces of what he did not the past. So, who is this Virus? Chapter 1 Virus journey towards Jupiter, for unknown reasons. There, while flying, he saw someone flying, heading towards the direction of the Land of Light. "Who's that? Come and give me a fight!" said Virus as he rushes towards the direction the another person is flying to. He reaches the other person, both of them fell towards Ganymede, the largest moon of Jupiter and the solar system. The moon is a gaseous place with slivery craters and golden liquid. "You are?" as the other person stands up, it was Ultrawoman Lila! The future wife of Ultraman One whom had just made her mind to return to the Land of Light. Virus had caught her now, what will happens to her? Lila rushes towards Virus, both exchanging punches and kicks to each other. Virus uses his claws, grabs her by the neck and sending her hitting the several slivery craters around Ganymede and sink her into a golden pool of golden liquid. The female Ultra stands up. "Who are you, why are you doing this? Are you invading Earth or anything?" asked Lila. "Trash talk. If I am not invading Earth, why do I come to Earth for? I will tear this solar system apart. Threats had already arrived on Earth." said Virus arrogantly. "I will beat you and stop them!" said Lila as she clenched her fists. Lila charges at Virus at full speed, first she punches Virus in the face and proceeds to kick Virus in the color timer. Virus then groan loudly as he feels pain, while feeling pain, he begin laughing manically at Lila. Lila then grabs his both hands and swings him several yards away from her. Virus lands onto a pool of ice as he stands up. "Lila Shot!" said Lila as she fires a ray of light but Virus uses his claws and deflect the attack into half! "Virusium Sun-Ray!" said Virus as he fires a dark green light by entrusting his hands in a L style. Lila fires another shot, Virus beam pierces through he beam and hits Lila in the chest. Lila falls, and feeling weakened. Virus then creates a ball of dark green particles, and spread it towards Lila, Lila was feeling pain as dark features begin growing in her body and her color timer, energy orb in her forehead and her eyes turn green red in colour. "No....no...what...is...happening..." said Lila as she fainted from the corruotion done by Virus. Virus went to her and grab her. "Yes...sleep in eternal....your love will soon come and soon your darkness will grow." said Virus as he grabs her and flew towards Earth in a travel sphere. He went to Atlantis, meeting with surbodinate. Virus places Lila in a capsule and sent it into his labratory, several feets until his throne, he sits on his throne and crossing his legs, waiting for the one to challenge him and corrupt him..... "King Joe Pink and King Joe Black, go to and start wrecking havoc!" said Virus as he activates the robots and sent them to the surface. Chapter 2 One was waiting for Lila for a few hours for her to return back to the land of light but she never returned back to the planet ultra. One was very worried as he thought she was kidnapped by beasts and sent to another universe. He was scared that all this will happen but all he did not know that is Virus who kidnapped Lila and sent her to Earth. "Her last signal was at Ganymede and was shut down..." said One as he felt to his knees and punching his fists on the ground. Zero, looking at One's disappointment and asked One gently "What happen, One?" "Her signal was lost at Ganymede. She was been brough to Earth by some evil." said One. "Are you certain?" asked Zero. "Virus...he has unknown origin...." said Zeth as she arrives. "I have to go Earth now." said One. "No..One, you are being ruled by angry, this won't be things for you." said Zero. "That's right, One, get back yourself." said Zero. "Father, I will, I won't let rage overpower me." said One as he calmed down. Just then, Xena and Giga arrives. "Xena, Giga, accompany One." said Zero. "We heard from Zeth and we have prepared to go as well." said Xena. "Our pleasure."said Giga. Giga, Xena and One waves goodbye to Zero and Zeth from the Land of Light, they are heading towards Earth, it has been 5 years since One has left the planet for the Land of Light. "Father, I will return!" said One. "We believe you will." said Zero. "Best wishes." said Zeth. "Zero...." said Zeth. "What?" said Zero. "I want to go as well." said Zeth. "Hahaha...I will go in your place. You take care of things here." said Zero. "Alright." said Zeth. "Who is this Virus?" asked Zero. "Well, he is someone I meet before in secret in space, but he did not notices me. I knew his name when his surbodinate called out to him. He may be from another universe or perhaps another Ultra race...." said Zeth. "Why?" said Zero. "I did not detect any Specium energies emitted from him." said Zeth. Zero streches his arms and dons his Ultimate Aegis. "Well, I will be going now, I will sent you to King Temple."said Zero. "Thanks dear." said Zeth. Zero holds Zeth's hand, takes files towards the King Temple, Zeth fly towards the temple and waves at each other. Zero then takes fly towards Earth. "Zero's Ultra Sign." said Zeth...... Chapter 3 Meahwhile on Earth, two King Joe's started wrecking havoc in a city. Among the defense was One Otari, was fighting one of the King Joe's with his air plane. While Toshiwa, Sakura, Marina and Zena are defending from the ground with their cars guns. The pink King Joe uses his Pedanium Launcher and knocks One Otari plane, the plane fell to the ground, and explosion occurs..... "One!" said everyone. King Joe Black sees the SACD, tries to blast them with his Pedanium Launcher, a powerful ray of beam shoots the King Joe Black, pushing him back. A sphere of light appears and reveals to be Ultraman One. "Ultraman One?" asked Zena Wakura. "His back?" asked Marina. "One! Otari is dead!" said Sakura. "Yah!" said Toshiwa. "He's fine! I took him as a human form, he is alive in me, eternally, I will deal this two King Joe's now!" said One. "Thanks, One!" said Toshiwa. "Teach those robots a lesson!" said Zena. "Yeah, for Isurugi sake, I will defend this planet!" said One, he clenches his fist and rushes towards the two King Joe's. One assumes his Blaze Form and punches King Joe Black rapidly, until he is paralysed. One then uses his XX Slugger Punch and broke King Joe Pink's Pedanium Launcer!! One has grown stronger and stronger isn't he? King Joe Black regains conscious and blasted One, One was knocked back. "Geez, this two robots pack a punch!" said One. "One Cross Shot!" said One, the King Joe Black dismantles himself to avoid it and reassembles himself back to his Normal State. One quickly transforms to his Agile Form and flys high to doge a powerful ray fired from King Joe's Black Pedanium Launcer. "One 15 Sluggers!" said One as he launches 15 copies of One Sluggers at the King Joe Black, the King Joe Black tries to block it. But what's backing up the sluggers is One's One Vanisher, penetrating King Joe's shield and engulfed him in an explosion, killing the robot. One then returns to the ground and took fighting stances to settle things between himself and King Joe Pink. "Damn, this robots are just wasting my time!" said One. One assumes his Rainbow Form and fires his One Rainbow Light at King Joe Pink, killing the female robot in one shot. With the SACD members watching, he becomes back into One Otari, all of them ran towards One to embrace and reunit with their old friend. "Guys, let's have a toast!" said One in a happy tone as all of them went to a nearby restaurant to drink up. One recalls his past memories while in space, he noted a brave young man protecting Earth. (Flashback) "That's One Otari, my former human host!" said One. "Oh no! He's no danger!" said One, while Otari is being engulfing by the explosion of his air jet, One quickly transport's Otari's body from the plane and inside his body. Inside his body, an astral projection of One appears to a dying Otari. "One Otari, you are brave man! Now, receive my blessings and become One with me!" said One as he merged with Otari and allowing One Otari to become his human form. One then engulfs inside a white travel sphere to confront the two King Joe's. (End of Flashback) During the toast, One thinks to himself this: "Isurugi, wait for me!! I will save you!!" Chapter 4 Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Movies Category:Zhu Huong Ng Chronicle Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Fan Ultra Movies